The Child of Light and Darkness(A Staphaim Fanfic)
by RumbelleStephaimandMore
Summary: This is during Burned starts during the ritual with the bulls steavie rae runs off with rephaim and disapers for 6 months. What happens between them during that time.
1. Chapter 1

This is during Burned starts during the ritual with the bulls steavie rae runs off with rephaim and disapers for 6 months. What happens between them during that time.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the house of night characters even though I wish I owned Stephaim.

Rephaims POV

I was standing at the balcony of the Gillacrease wandering when my Red One would return to me. Then I felt it a powerful force wash over me that could only be Darkness. Then I heard a dreadful scream that changed my life

"REPHAIM!" I heard my Red One scream and I knew I must save her. Now that she had touched my life with light then it clicked that I cared about Stevie Rae that I loved her.

"I have to save her but how?" then a faint barely visible green light the color of grass in the spring surrounded me. It filled me with warmth and my wing began to heal until it was back to its full capability. Then the mist lifted leaving me alone but fill of hope.

"Hold on Stevie Rae I'm coming, "I whispered into the night and then took off to save my Priestess. when I reached the park all I could see was a petrified fledgling and a cloud of black smoke that I knew was created by Darkness. I could not see her but I knew my Red One was inside and she was in pain. I began to walk toward the smoke until the fledgling spoke to me.

"What the hell do you think you doing?" He yelled at me.

"I am going to save my Stevie Rae, "I answered him and then Walked through the Darkness to save my Red One.

I have daydreamt this for a while and its a relief to get it out there and out of my head


	3. Chapter 3

The pain was so unbearable the only thing I could hear besides my own screaming was the evil cackling laughter of the white bull. Then I hear a voice, raphaims voice screaming at the bull"LET HER GO!" "Why should I she owes me a debt and I am collecting payment," the bull replied his voice affecting me the way I always thought frost bite would."If it is a blood debt she owes take mine instead for we are connected through blood so mine shall suffice, "my rephaim pleaded."I could taste her blood in her, I liked it. I accept your offer," the bull said. I feared how it would affect him. As soon as the tendrils of Darkness released me I picked up the smudge stick and called the black bull. As soon as he'd appeared before me I made my request."Black bull "I said "Please save my rephaim pleaded knowing I could not live without him."I will free him for you because I know the honor in your request but my terms are that you will forever be bound to the good inside him do you accept my terms "the bull asked me. "Yes I accept your terms," I whisperd, with that the Wight bull disappeared but not without saying "I'll be back "then the black bull said to rephaim hope you are worthy, we will meet again," and then the black bull to disappeared."Stevie Rae you're going to be alright," I heard my rephaim whisper. Then Dallas became the problem."Hey thing get away from her!"He yelled and I did the only thing I could do. "Earth trip him hard please" I whispered loud enough that only Rephaim could hear. "He definitely tripped hard he's knocked out,"rephaim told me. Good I thought sense my weakness had hit me and I could not talk. Then rephaim took my hand and scraped it across his forearm just like in the tunnels."No I won't weaken you again, "I tried to say but it came out all wrong. Thank the goddess he understood what I tried to say."It will weaken me but heal you and then you can use the power you wield over earth to heal me," rephaim rationalized with concern clear in his voice and I felt him press his soft lips to the top of my head and I key that I loved him. I nodded and rephaim put his arm in front of my mouth. I took it without complaint and began to blood was warm and it tasted even better than I remember. Again I felt the wonderful sensation of his blood imprinting itself on my soul. When I finished I was gasping."Are you healed my red one, "and I was surprised by the gentleness in his voice when it was normally filled with pain and anger."I am fine my rephaim "When I said it he looked surprised but pleased that I had called him mine."Now go sit by that tree and I'll heal you by the way how'd you heal your wing" I asked him worried that he might have used darkness."Light healed me. I was worried about how I was going to save you and it came and healed me," he said with awe clear in his voice."Well come on Dallas won't stay knocked out forever "I said wishing he could. After I healed rephaim I wrote a note saying what the white bull had told me and put it in Dallas's hand. Then I stepped into rephaim arms were he took me to the gilacrease and we shared a wonderful night together.

I'm sure I spelled the name of the mansion wrong sorryL and those who want description again sorry I'm not sure how that would go with a raven MockerL.


End file.
